


Anything For You

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Pikuani adopting a kitten
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Series: Drabbles Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's akways a delight to receive prompts about pikuani.  
> To the requester, hope this is along the lines of what you wanted x

“What about that one?” Annie pointed to a raven-black kitten in the far corner of the animal shelter.

“It’s—” Pieck mulled her next words over.

“None of your superstitious citations, please.”

“Well, it’s a black cat. It’s like you're prompting me to spill my thoughts on the matter and—”

“I’m not.” Annie rolled her eyes in exasperation before her features softened again. Pieck watched with dread as her girlfriend made her way carefully toward the frail animal.

“But, look,” Annie almost whispered before turning to look at her, her eyes innocently going wider. _Oh no_ —

“ _kitty_.”

“Annie, most of them are here.”

“But... _kitty_. And tiny, and look, she already likes me!” The feline did seem fond of Annie indeed, as it tentatively retreated from the shadows of its corner, curious at the human crouching in front of her.

Pieck knew she had lost already.

“Fine.” Pieck conceded defeat, her heart swelling with affection when seeing the hint of a relieved smile tugging at Annie’s lips.

She might have her own reservations about adopting this peculiar animal but, she was guilty of never being able to refuse her dearest anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
